In our preliminary experiments, we found that 3H-L-Rhamnose uptake in Aspergillus fumigatus is higher than uptake of 14C-DG while the rest of the sugars were very poorly retained. Rhizomucor pusillus on the other hand had lower L-Rhamnose uptake than Aspergillus fumigatus, although this was still slightly higher then DG uptake. Among the bacteria, there was some uptake of 3H-L-Rhamnose by E. coli (>2-DG uptake) but very little uptake by Staph. aureus. Interestingly however, there was selective uptake of D-Xylose and Raffinose by E. coli. Staph. aureus, on the other hand, showed no significant uptake of any of the radiolabeled sugars except for 2-DG.